starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FenixT93
Null circuit The null circuit information was pretty weird and confusing. I've moved it to its own page and restored the old references. When uploading images, there's a number of image policies that should be followed. Sourcing the image is absolutely critical, as not doing so leads to copyright violations. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I'm going to update the source of the image. The information on the null circuit you referenced was from 2007, and the info I have is from 2009, so the information on the null circuit page will remain the same. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Image Sourcing Your newest uploaded images also did not have a source. How, exactly, are you uploading those images? There's at least three ways of doing so on the wiki, and one of those ways is terrible. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Turns out one of the two images had a source, but in the wrong place. I've fixed that. When uploading images, please add the source to the image itself. (Incidentally, that's really difficult for one way of uploading images, that's why I was asking how you were doing so. You need to be able to see this, and if you're not wikia is not working properly for you.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems you're using the "bad" way, which shouldn't be possible on the wiki, but there's a bug we haven't managed to fix yet. If you see an "add photo" button in a toolbar after pushing the edit button, do not push it. It does not work properly. ::On nearly every page, on the right-hand side there's a button that says "add a photo". Try using that. It should redirect you to . (If not, just go to special: upload instead.) ::Once the upload page is up, there's a box where you can insert all the information, including at least the source. You can (and should) change the filename when uploading a file. See help: images for guidance. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Some of your most recent file uploads still don't have a source. That's against this wiki's image upload policy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::It would save work if you renamed the files too. You can do so during the uploading process; just change the destination file name. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Tribunal Thanks. I've corrected it. BTW, can you provide the url to the site proper, as opposed to just the renders page? It's something I'd like to check out in a more general manner.--Hawki 02:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also remember to sign your posts on talk pages.--Hawki 03:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Old vespene info That information used to be on the vespene and macromanagement pages. I don't know why it vanished, so I've restored your edit, but on the vespene page. There's little point repeating the exact same info on each page, when the issue was vespene macromanagement rather than the specific collector. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon in StarCraft II I realize im not the guy who made the previous edit to the dragoon. But I could show you some proof as you requested. would a video do? FenixT93 21:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. As long as we have the video as a source, we can then use it as a reference. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Hi Fenix. When uploading a file, the box labeled "Destination filename:" will fill in with the name of the uploaded file. You can change that before the file is actually uploaded. But if you need to change a filename afterward, just need to click on the small down arrow right beside edit. "Rename" will appear in the drop down box, and you can use that to rename a file. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Nova cannons Hi Fenix, You mentioned that battlecruisers used to have Nova cannons in the development of StarCraft I, but that needs a source. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Patch 1.4 Hi Fenix, Patch 1.4 has not been implemented yet. It's still in PTR testing mode. Changes are still possible. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Haven't been on much lately Sorry that I haven't been contributing very frequently lately. FenixT93 22:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Found what looks to be a cancelled SC1 unit Hey guys, I found two images of a tank dating to the StarCraft Beta. The first image found here http://home.planet.nl/%7Eaggel005/alphabeta/beta/beta23.gif depicts it firing a pair of machine guns similar to those on the Goliath, taking on an ultralisk. And another http://home.planet.nl/%7Eaggel005/alphabeta/beta/beta53.jpg of it's wireframe on board a Dropship. Neither of the images Identify it. I'll try to further investigate on this unit. FenixT93 22:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Notes on editing Just a reminder: most building and unit names are common nouns, and references should include more than just the URI. Check the revisions to your edits if you're confused. - Meco (talk, ) 02:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I've been working with the Command and Conquer wiki quite a bit and they use "proper nouns" so I got a bit mixed up in my formatting. As for the references, thanks for letting me know, I wasn't sure how to title them like that. FenixT93 22:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Your recent edit to warhound made the same error (about roaches and hydralisks being capitalized) and was also not referenced. Please reply here to let us know you've seen this message. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::While the reference wasn't entirely right, it was close enough. At the very least we need the link, which you've now provided. I modified the reference so it looked better. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah, alright thanks. FenixT93 (talk) 13:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC)